


Suit Up

by ssyn3



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first entry for my stony bingo card</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Up

**Author's Note:**

> The first square on my bingo card shows Tony (animated series) with the see-through shield he invented for Cap. So, I thought he might have invented even a suit to match the shield, but what would be Steve reaction? Enjoy :)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=i4prw8)


End file.
